He Always Gets What He Wants
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: series of journal entries revolving around Katsuya, and a realization that Seto had. Future SJ


Title: He Always Gets What He Wants  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre(s): General  
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Katsuya later  
  
Summary: A series of journal entries revolving around Katsuya, and a realization that Seto had. Future S/J  
  
Chapter Summery: Seto has a startling realization about Katsuya.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: None really, just the normal stuff.  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 935  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 – Realizations of Kaiba Seto  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He always gets what he wants. That hadn't occurred to me until the other day as I watched him convince Mazaki* to dance with him during lunch over some silly bet. If he really, truly wants something bad enough, tries hard enough, he gets it; not always by his own hand, but it still happens. I think I envy him that gift of his...but then again, I don't. I've watched as he gets beat down, flung around, insulted; and yet he gets up and tries again. In all the time that I've known him I've never once seen him surrender. Actually I don't think he knows that word exists.  
  
It shocked me when I first realized. I had been talking with Motou about a class assignment when we were disrupted by him clinging to Mazaki's leg and begging her to help him out, something about him not looking good in pink. After several minutes of begging and making a general fool of himself he convinced her to help him. Turns out he had to dance in front of the class, and not a normal dance. He was _not_ a good dancer; actually he was very, very bad. Not uncoordinated or anything, he just couldn't dance, but it was also obvious that he didn't care. That oddly made his dancing oddly...captivating.  
  
What got me come to my realization was Motou mentioning that Mazaki hated dancing with him because he was so bad, and that he was surprised that he had managed to convincer to dance with him in front of all her friends. Then they had gotten into a conversation about different things that he had convinced them to do, they ranged from ridicules (having Honda help him try to prove that the science teacher was an alien), to the bizarre (convincing Ryou to eating the dregs of the cafeteria food).  
  
As they were reminiscing I realized that he had done the same thing to me as well. Two months ago he had managed to convince me to take a day off from work and go to an amusement park with him and the others, something about him needing to hang out with people his own age in a non-violent setting. I myself did not see the non-violent setting in the amusement park, quite frankly I believe I would be safer striped nude and shoved into a room of raging nymphomaniacs.  
  
And although I will never admit it out loud, I _did_ have a good time at the park, even if I was dragged around like a child by him. But it was amusing listening to his views on things, not that I would ever admit to that, but it was an interesting experience. Even though the ride he kept insisting that we go on that splashed us with water.  
  
I hadn't realized I was staring until Yuugi elbowed me and whispered to me, "You're drooling Kaiba-san"  
  
"I am not," why would I drool over _him_.  
  
"You are so. You finally realize that you like Jou." Motou informed me with a grin.  
  
I stared at Motou aghast at what he was suggestion, "I do not like the, make inu*. Something about him just occurred to me, that's all." Me? Like the make inu? The very thought is ridiculous. Motou has obviously gone insane; I understand that's a side effect of the shadow games. It's a tragic loss to the dueling world.  
  
"If not that you like him, what could you have come to realize?" Motou was confused.  
  
"He's just as royal as your spirit in some ways," I commented dryly.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" The confused frown on his face gave me a certain satisfaction of having the upper hand.  
  
"I mean, that he like your spirit, always gets what he wants eventually, he never actually loses. He may occasionally win at certain things, but he always gets what he set out to do, and his losses make him stronger." I got the immense satisfaction of seeing the complete shock on Motou's face.  
  
"You... I... What?" He was at a loss for words as well. This almost made up for his insinuations earlier.  
  
I left Motou sitting there staring after me in shock of what I said and went back to my seat before the bell rang indicating and end to lunch. The rest of the day was pretty boring except for Motou giving me weird looks, and his groupies giving me suspicious ones. Although I am a bit surprised that it hadn't occurred to me before, yet I'm not really. It's not all that obvious, but it does explain why he can remain so optimistic that things will turn out fine, because for him, it does. Not always by his hand, but he does help with it. If he ever figured out how to control it, he could be very dangerous indeed.  
  
This bears watching. I'll gather more information before deciding what to do about this development. Although I never would have thought that Jounouchi Katsuya would ever be a possible threat to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
